


Just The Same

by carol_jones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, F/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_jones/pseuds/carol_jones
Summary: Cersei and Jaime have their first intimate moment together after Cersei's atonement and Myrcella's death.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Just The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here I am again. Well, I don't even need to mention how hard this past year has been and how uninspired I've been, especially in the last few months.  
> But anyway, inspiration struck today and I decided to write another twincest scene I always thought was missing: Cersei and Jaime being together for the first time after Cersei's atonement and the two of them addressing Cersei's new look during season 6 episode 6. I always knew Jaime wouldn't care about Cersei's hair and would still love her all the same, but it really bothers me that they didn't add a single scene of the two of them talking about anything related to her atonement. So I took matters into my own hands :)  
> Hope you enjoy it! x
> 
> PS: Please be kind since this this wasn't beta'd and English is not my first language.

Cersei got up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked towards Jaime.

“They have no idea how strong we are. No idea what we’re going to do to them” she told him in a firm voice.

Jaime pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the lips to convey his agreement and love to her.

Cersei kissed him back, stopping briefly to run a finger softly over his lips and then locking it with hers again.

They kissed passionately for several minutes in the middle of her room, running their hands over each other and securely intertwined in the other’s embrace. This was where they felt safest in the world.

Jaime was running his hands over his sister’s back, already working on undoing her dress. She let him, doing the same with his coat but not being able to ignore the voice in the back of her mind feeding her insecurities.

Ever since her atonement and Jaime returning from Dorne, the two of them had had very few moments of intimacy between them. With Cersei deeply grieving Myrcella’s death and the issue of the High Sparrow still very much a thing, there hadn’t been much time or even the right mood to initiate such intimacies.

Jaime hadn’t said anything about her hair or her looks ever since he got back, and he didn’t show any signs of being repulsed by it, but she couldn’t help feeling insecure about this new look that had been imposed on her. She knew how much Jaime loved her long blonde tresses, the way he would always inhale her unique scent on her hair when they embraced and the way he would pull it when they fucked. Would he still be attracted to her like this? Would he still desire her as intensely as he always had? Was she still the most beautiful woman in his eyes? Those questions refused to leave her mind.

A light chill breeze brought Cersei back to reality and made her realize her brother had already stripped her dress off her upper body and the garment hung at her waist. He also had rid himself of his coat and undershirt and was struggling a bit to undo his trousers and guide them in the direction of her bed.

When they reached the foot of her bed, she nudged his good hand away and undid his trousers for him, helping him slide them off along with his underwear as well. After getting the task out of the way, their lips met again in a passionate and messy kiss. Jaime ran his hands over Cersei’s bare back and waist, slowly pushing the rest of her dress off while she lightly ran her nails over his back and arms, feeling his cock twitch against her thigh.

After finally riding his twin of her dress completely, Jaime kissed her one more time and surprised her by firmly turning her back to him and gently pushing her back so she would bend over the bed. And that was the moment where Cersei’s insecurities took over and she froze.

“No!” the blonde half gasped half threatened, forcing herself out of the position Jaime was trying to put her in.

He immediately let go of her and knew something was wrong but couldn’t really figure out what it was. But when their eyes met and he saw fear, vulnerability and insecurity in his twin’s eyes he understood.

“I don’t care”, the knight whispered as he cupped Cersei’s face with his good hand, lightly caressing her short blonde strands with the tips of his fingers and looking at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

She pressed their foreheads together and said quietly “Just… not like that”, allowing Jaime to feel her breath on his lips. The queen wanted nothing more than for him to take her like that and make her feel loved and desired, but she wasn’t ready yet. And to admit it out loud was just another sign of weakness to her.

Jaime waited for her to make the next move, to show him that she was comfortable enough to carry on. And a few seconds later she kissed him, trying to convey just how much she wanted and needed him, even if she would not say it out loud. He kissed her back and pushed her towards the bed, climbing on top of her as soon as she was lying down. He wasted no time, kissing all over her neck and all the way down until he reached her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking firmly on it, while softly pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger. Cersei let out several soft gasps as Jaime made his way down her neck and chest. She ran her fingers through his short hair and pressed his head closer to her breast, indicating she didn’t want him to stop.

After paying a decent amount of attention to her breasts, the blonde couldn’t wait any longer and urged her twin to come up so they could finally be joined as one. As soon as they were at eye level with each other she kissed him deeply and took his cock in one of her hands, stroking it and making him shiver. They kept kissing and grinding against each other as she held his cock and rubbed the tip against her heat. And at last, he was inside her.

The twins let out relieved moans at the same time for nothing ever came close to the feeling of being joined as one, as they were meant to be. As Jaime started thrusting inside he took one of Cersei’s hands and pinned it above her head, intertwining their fingers. She started moving in time with his thrusts and bit his chin to suppress a moan, making him gasp. After a while Jaime started feeling close to finishing so he pinned both of his sister’s hands above her head and started thrusting harder and faster inside her, making Cersei moan and spread her legs wider on instinct. They came together, with him grunting against her neck and she panting hard.

The knight pulled out of his twin but stayed on top of her, letting her hands down and gently caressing her face and hair. He looked as enamored as ever with her, which drew a faint smile from her as she looked in his eyes.

“I love you just the same” Jaime said to her. The queen tried to hide it but he saw the relief in her eyes. He rolled over and took her with him, securing her in a firm embrace. And as she was starting to relax and let sleep take over she felt him softly stroking her hair and letting out a content sigh, letting her know that they were still the same. They were still them. 


End file.
